


Blue Rose Story

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cover Art, Curses, Dubious Consent, Jim is Prince, M/M, Sherlock is Rose, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Video, tags just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: A video story about Rose, Prince and Curse.





	Blue Rose Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fairy Tale: Blue Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914110) by [VerseNaberrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie). 



> A combination of "Little Prince" and "Pan's Labyrinth" with Sherlock as Rose and Jim as Prince.
> 
> Please forgive me my English.

  
  


  
  



End file.
